disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Kimderella
Hey guys this weekend well yesterday and saturday i had some spare time when i was ment to be doing homework to write a story called as you can see Kimderella. which is based on cinderella. anyways hope you like it Lunch time, in the Cafateria '' ''with Kim and grace Grace: so Kim are you going to audition for the play Pointing at the notice board '' Kim: Maybe Grace: I think you would make a great cinderella Kim: aw thx grace and thats what your my bestie Grace: i know. ''Grace a Kim laugh '' ''Jack walks up to his usual spot '' Jack: hey Kim, grace Grace: Ill leave you to alone Kim: ok... Jack: so Kim I was thinking Kim: yeah Milton: Hey guys Jack: hey man Jerry: whats up dudes Kim: for the last time i’m not a guy im a girl and i don’t like to be called dude Jerry: Fisety .... Kim: THATS IT .. ''Jack pulls here back '' ''Frank walks up to the table '' Kim: What do you want Frank. Frank: i’m just letting you guys down that you are going down in next weeks tournament. Jack: Why do you say that when we all ways seem to beat you in nearly everything. ''Jack stands up. ''I think you should leave ''Franks thugs turn up Kim: really you brought your friends along for moral support, your 19 !!!! Jack: and still in the 8 grade. Milton,Jerry, and Kim:hahah Frank throughs a punch at jack '' Jack: you probably shouldn’t of done that. ''Jack and Frank start to fight '' Kim: I got your back Jack ''Jack and Kim start to fight frank and his thugs while milton and jerry hide under the table as does every one else in that cafeteria. '' ''Jack and Kim win - Frank Runs out and his thugs follow. '' ''Jack and Kim High five '' ''Jerry and milton high five Kim and Jack, congratulating them on their win '' '20 mins later ' '' P.A - Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford principals office NOW '' Jerry: Ooo Kim: Did they just say Jack: I think so Jerry: Ooo jack and Mim have a tardy (Detention) Kim: you don’t know that Jack: we better Go Kim: i’m not going, I did nothing wrong Jack: come one 'Principals office ''' Principal: Ahk Mr brewer and Miss Crawford sit down Kim: Sir, why are we in here ? Principal: I believe your friend frank decided to bring to my attention that, you brought on a fight in the cafeteria Jack: Get up, ''Thats it, ''Walks out to frank '' Kim: Jack Calling his name '' With Frank and Jack Jack: you had to dob on us didn’t you Frank: Its the only way your getting out of the tournament. Jack: why do you always have to sabotage us ? Kim walks out to hear Jack and Frank arguing. '' Frank: Oh I don’t know maybe because Kim walked out on us Kim: its non of your business why I walked out. Frank: what because you wanted to join the worst Dojo in town. Kim: Thats it ''Jumps and try’s to tackle Frank, Jack pulling her back (his arms arounf the waist) '' Jack: no Kim, i’ve got him Principal: NO i think you to should come into my office Jack and Kim: yes sir 'Back with Kim, Jack and Principal. ''' Principal: Now this act of behavior is not tolerated at our school , so that is detention for a week, Jack: But sir we have Karate everyday after school Principal: well you should have thought of that before you started to fight in that cafeteria. Kim: but sir, is there anything else we can do Jack: ''Whispers in to Kim’s ear ''Don’t push it Principal: there is one thing that i need help with Jack: what is it anything but detention, if my parents find out, ill be grounded Principal: our to directors for the school play Cinderella have pulled out Kim: We’ll take it Principal: great go to the drama department straight after school and help with the auditions. Kim: yes sir, thank you Jack: its better then detention. Principal: right get back to class and ill give the drama department a call ''Jack and Kim walk out back to their lockers '' Jack: well thats was a wait of our lunch time Kim: tell me about it. Jack: so what do think this play is about ? Kim: Grace told me it was about cinderella Jack Great .... Kim: Oh come on Jack, its not that bad, Jack: well, i’m not going to enjoy it! i’m just letting you know, anyways I ahve to get to history, I have a test tomorrow. Kim: okay. cya after school Jack: ok bye. to be continued Hope you liked it ! give me some advice to tell me what you would like to see in the next few chapters Love Amz Category:Blog posts